


Yellow

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Requested fic, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Fitz and Simmons spend time together.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [101places](https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/gifts).



> Prompt: yellow
> 
> requested by 101places

Fitz and Simmons were currently spending a few days together outside of the lighthouse. 

They decided to go on a romantic walk at dusk through a nearby forest, it was currently early autumn/late summer and all the leaves were turning yellow.

They got to a particular point in the forest and they reached a field with yellow flowers. 

Fitz decided he wanted to sit on a patch of grass that was big enough for both of them. Simmons joined him.

Simmons looked around, fascinated by the sight of it all.

“It’s all yellow. Couldn’t ask for a better colour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours (like this one), or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
